The Halloween Spirit
by Ultimate Slytherin 2001
Summary: a girl named Katrina Hallows is the spirit of Halloween. she will soon realize just how important it is that she becomes a guardian, because when both sides want you, you have to choose wisely. But will she make the right one or will all of her work be for nothing?
1. Chapter 1

_The first thing I heard after I woke up? "Your name is Katrina Hallows." And those words came from the moon._

Katrina's P.O.V.

Tomorrow I go around the world to make Halloween happen in all of the countries. I make sure that no harmful spirits come across the boundary between this world and the next. Then I see Jack Frost fly past me. "Jack Frost if you dare make Halloween cold this year like you did last year I will follow through with my threat! And that is a promise, considering I'm the queen of tricks as I have been since I came back. And if I have to follow you to stop Halloween to be ruined by cold weather-." I say only to be cut off by Frost himself in all of his mightiness. "Calm down would you I'm just going to Jamie Bennett's house to visit him, and I know for a fact that you wouldn't follow through with your threat because you like me too much." He ends with a smirk as I feel my face heat up to the point that about 90% of my blood existed in my face and you could swear I was auditioning for being the new red Crayola crayon. "I do not!" I said trying to gather up as much dignity as I could muster. "Mhm, you keep telling yourself that, I'm sure your face would love to explain my point, so would a mirror, and anything even slightly reflective really." He says with I genuine smile then starts to laugh to the point that he was doubled over gasping for breath. "Very funny frost, real mature. Now go to Jamie's house before he leaves to go trick or treating."I push him off in the general direction that Jamie lives in. "we'll see each other soon, so go see him first." I say with a grin as he goes on his way to Jamie Bennett's house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Jamie! So how was your conversation with Frost?" I ask Jamie, who just laughs.

"It was fine, he said that he was going to leave a frost tomorrow, he said he wouldn't dare do what he did last year, especially after that threat of yours! By the way,it was very clever."

"Thanks Jamie, so any plans as to what you are gonna do for the rest of today?" I ask curiously, because if I am able I can help it happen.

"Well, I am planning on going to one of my friends house to watch a scary movie, then maybe play truth or dare." He tells me, and I see one glaring thing in this situation which I immediately need to omit.

"Play truth or dare as much as you want to, just no summoning spirits, especially Mary. She is always so rude, sometimes I wonder about her..." I trail off while thinking about 'bloody' Mary. She always has to show up and ruin my day. Especially on Halloween when the gates are almost completely open. And to think she is one of the tamer ones.

"I promise, would I lie to you? Well I could but that would be counter productive as I like my head on my shoulders, my blood in my veins, and my skin to be my own." And there it is, the hapiness and joking around that Halloween creates. The singular day of the year that people get to be a person who they want to be without anyone thinking them to be lower than themselves.

"Yes it would be counter productive. Now get going or all the good candy will be gone. Or I change it all." Ahhh there it is, the healthy dose of food fear. That facal expression never gets old.

"You wouldn't dare, you like me too much, right?" He nervously asks. And I just laugh.

"Go get changed kid, then we'll talk."

-–—four hours later—–-

'Finally, all the pains in the ass are locked away. 12:01, that's a new record compared to the 1:20 of 1983. Guess there was few summoners tonight. Thank the moon.'

"Nice night out isn't it." A voice startles me out of thought. I turn and then smile, of course it's Jack.

"Ya, you can do your thing now. I just wanted the kids to enjoy the night. It hasn't stopped you before, I doubt my word actually will stop you now." I say, with a wry smile.

"Thanks for the go ahead, but I would stop if you said so..." He mumbled the rest as he turns away to cool off the town, with a small blush on his face. 'Cute. WAIT where the hell did that thought come from?'

* * *

So, that was fluffy, and kinda fun to write. Tell me what you think, and do tell me what I can do to make it better. This snake is out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovelies! Okay so I feel generally bad about not updating for forever waaaay back then, but I will get this show on the road. Our villain is mentioned this chapter. I will be back later today with a longer chapter.

* * *

_"Ya, you can do your thing now. I just wanted the kids to enjoy the night. It hasn't stopped you before, I doubt my word actually will stop you now." I say, with a wry smile._

_"Thanks for the go ahead, but I would stop if you said so..." He mumbled the rest as he turns away to cool off the town, with a small blush on his face. 'Cute. WAIT where the hell did that thought come from?'_

'Nope, that didn't happen; let's ignore what has happened. In fact it didn't... Or I'm choosing no to remember it happened' I think while blushing unknowingly.

"I didn't know that you cared enough to not if I asked. I assumed and I was wrong; forgive me?" I ask and he turns around and hugs me. When we pull apart we are both blushing madly. He has his arm on the back of his neck smiling shyly and I have a small smile on my face while I'm looking at the ground.

'What am I doing, why is this happening. I've known him for 300 years and this is just happening now, oh moon give me guidance' I think to myself.

"I'll see you whenever then, um, bye Jack" I say in a nervous voice.

"Ya, I'll see you soon. Bye Kat." He laughs as he flys away. He knows I hate that nickname.

"Dammit Frost! Why would you-" I break off. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Please don't let that be who I think it is. He died 300 years ago, I saw it. He was swallowed by the earth; no way that was him, I must have just been seeing things. Please just let me have been seeing things.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Dammit Frost! Why would you-" I break off. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Please don't let that be who I think it is. He died 300 years ago, I saw it. He was swallowed by the earth; no way that was him, I must have just been seeing things. Please just let me have been seeing things._

I look over my shoulder and no one was there. But why would I see Him after all this time. Did the moon bring him back too? It doesn't make sense. I lived to be 17 then I got killed by a horse. I saw him, he was drowned by a crocodile. There was nothing I could do to save him.

TRIGGER WARNING, SKIP TO NEXT THING LIKE THIS

~flashback~

"Katrina, don't be such a spoilsport. It was only a rumour, and it was spread by someone in the asylum. You can't believe everything you hear. And I'm gonna swim anyway, I bet you I can beat a crocodile if it comes face to face with me." He says, and I just look at him sadly.

"Maxim, I don't want to see you swim in these waters. I have a very bad feeling about this place." And he just looks at me knowingly.

"Like you had a bad feeling about going to church on Sunday?" He grins. What he doesn't know is that a fire caught, and a girl got burnt bad. He had been in the fields, forced to work by his drunkard of a father.

"Yes like then. Please don't do it." I whimper. I can't lose my best friend.

"I'll be fine, promise. I will always stick with you remember?" He said just as he dove in. Then I see it. The reason why I had that feeling. A crocodile rose up in the water. I start screaming, hoping he will hear.

"Max, There is a crocodile, get out of the water!" Something wet rolls down my face, tears. He hears me tell his name a 3rd time, and he waves. I'm sobbing, then the crocodile dives and I hear him scream out. When I look up the water is dyed red, and its churning then nothing.

"Max..." That night I had to tell his mother what happened, she called me the daughter of the devil. That everything goes wrong when I am there. 10 days later I would die, trampled by a herd of horses.

~end flashback~

TRIGGER WARNING ENDS HERE

Why would I see him now? Moon why did you make him a spirit? Why did you make a piece of my past resurface? Why would this happen now, has he been watching from the shadows for all this time?

* * *

Hey guys! As promised 2 in one day. Sorry for the big trigger warning, I even cried writing it. So love you all. And see you whenever


End file.
